1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to functional jewelry, and more particularly, to functional rings that may be used for entertainment purposes such as playing games.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of tools are used for entertainment purposes such as dice, decks of cards, or other gaming pieces. However, such tools can sometimes be problematic. For example, dice may roll off a table or knock other game pieces around. A deck of cards may be ruined if something spills on them or alternatively, if one card is marked in some way. Dice are also frequently used to keep track of a number or tally. For example, for tracking health during a game by leaving the dice on a table with the appropriate number pointing up. Unfortunately, the dice can be bumped or otherwise moved, causing the player to lose the value.